


fly me to the moon

by orphan_account



Series: shyan oneshots [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1960s vibe, M/M, fly me to the moon, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is inspired by this video, i listened while writing! It helps set the mood, so you can listen and read along if you want :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paOTzftyOuE
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: shyan oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by this video, i listened while writing! It helps set the mood, so you can listen and read along if you want :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paOTzftyOuE

Ryan stood outside the grand doors of the poshest hotel in the city. He leaned against the lamppost as the rain hammered down on his clothes. He could faintly hear the tune of Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me To The Moon starting up, and it calmed him as he wondered what it would be like to be one of the rich counts and duchesses in that room. He pictured a marble ballroom, with a high ceiling and a glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. He pictured rich couples dancing, champagne flutes discarded on the white tablecloths, while his clothing sagged under the weight of the water.

A fancy looking man pushed the doors open wide and strided down the steps with his long legs. He sat on the steps and pulled out a pipe, lighting it and taking slow puffs, seemingly not caring about his nice suit being spoiled. He stared out at the dimly lit road, the lights reflecting on the wet tarmac. The moon shone brightly above and Ryan wished the stars were visible too.

The tall man finally looked towards the lamppost and Ryan caught his eyes. They just looked, and the street lights flickered. The tall man finally spoke, and though Ryan had expected a gravelly voice, the man spoke softly and smoothly.

“Hey. Whatcha doin out here in the rain?”

Ryan couldn’t say he was imagining what it was like in there, so he deflected: “Nothing much. What about you? Why’d you leave the party?”

“I wasn’t much of a fan, and it’s not all its made out to be…” The man responded, seemingly knowing why Ryan was really outside. Ryan walked up to the man and sat down next to him. They chatted until the sun started rising, the music and rain having stopped hours ago. Ryan fell asleep on the man’s shoulder, and woke up to a note in his lap, and the tall man long gone.

He opened the note up and all it said was

I had a nice time last night.  
If our times were different i might  
Have stayed with you   
You know its true  
In other words, until we meet anew  
I’ll miss you.

(505) 758-1734

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments always make my day <3


End file.
